Bloody Romance
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: Ikuto saved Amu and soon left now he won't let her slip away again. He knows everything about her terrible past and keeps it a secret from her but will his lies and her secrets tear them both apart?
1. The beginning

Bloody Romance

Okay this is one fanfic I've waited a while to upload but never had the chance to anyway here it is hope you like and of course it's a vampire fanfic.

Amu's POV

6 years ago I was 10 years old. I was as happy as any 10-year-old can be. On the outside that is. My parents got into some problems with some dangerous people. It was Russian roulette with their lives but that was a mistake. The dangerous people that they had problems with were vampires.

One night those vampires were fed up and one rainy night they came to our house and slaughtered my parents and my little sister. They were going to kill me when a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes maybe 11 walked in and the vampires that killed my parents ran off I was covered in blood and in literally a blink of an eye the boy was gone. I ran away leaving three corpses in my house. I ran into an alley. I fell to the ground on my knees and there was blood all over my clothing so I knew that the vampires would probably come for me and I was right they were there standing just feet away from me.

I closed my eyes and awaited death but it never came. Instead of death a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes was standing in front of me with the vampires lying on the ground probably dead. The girl looked about maybe a little older than me. She held her hand out for me to take. She had a warm smile on her face. For some reason I trusted her and I took her hand.

That night she took me to a mansion and there was a boy who was maybe about 11 with light brown hair and green eyes. The girl who took me here called him Kukai. She told Kukai everything that happened then she asked if he would take care of me from then on. And he did.

It's been 6 years and I've been living with Kukai, Yaya, Rima and Tadase for 6 years. All of them had a similar story to mine about their families. We all go to Seiyo high school. I haven't seen that girl that took me to Kukai or the boy, who saved me, Ikuto, and he used to be my best friend but he left. All I know is today in school we're going to have 2 new students today in class. When I got to my first class the sensei announced the new students. My jaw almost dropped when I saw them. They were the Ikuto and the girl that saved me from those vampires.

"Okay class this is Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi they're brother and sister. Ikuto you can sit next Hinamori Amu, Amu raise your hand." Nikaidou stated. I slowly raised my hand and Ikuto smirked. Why was he smirking?

Ikuto's POV

It was Amu from 6 years ago. I knew her when she was born her family were friends of my family. I willingly chose to watch over Amu and protect her. And I did without her knowing who or what I was. I was a vampire that was born a vampire which gave me special powers.

I slowly watched Amu grow up and I saw how kind and loving she was. I also knew about the problems her family had. And to tell you the truth I actually fell in love with her. I've watched over and protected her even now still unnoticed.

Before she was born her parents still had issues with the same vampires. Her mother was about 6 months pregnant with her and I had just turned 1 and my parents knew about the issues. When Amu was born. She unfortunately from the moment she was born her fate was sealed. I'm Amu's Saviour which is basically her protector. Her fate was sealed and she was meant to be a girl whose life is filled with pain. The pain she's had to deal with sickens me.

I've seen her breakdown and have to deal with it all alone. Seeing her now makes me happier. She seems better. Her smell is drawing me to her. She's always been dangerously addicting to me. And that makes me want her more. I think I'm going to go crazy being around her so much. Her smell truly was intoxicating. Amu was also one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my life.

The intense feelings I've felt for her all these years was truly unexplainable. Amu and I were friends at one point. Amu is the only girl I truly love. I just don't want her to find out the truth but her scent might make that thirst take over me and I could hurt her. Either way I can't take it anymore. I decided to watch over her from afar which made her sad when I left her. Amu's parents who died weren't her real parents. Her real parents that were my family's friends were a human and a vampire. Which means Amu should've been born a hybrid (a half vampire) but she wasn't.

She was born purely human. No one knows why. Unfortunately like Amu's adoptive parents Amu's real parents they had problems with a certain group of vampires. Those vampires ripped Amu away from her real parents when she was born as compensation for the problems Amu's biological parents had with them. Amu's adoptive parents were allies to those vampires at first, but Amu's parents betrayed them and those vampires killed them.

They weren't going to kill Amu instead they were going to take her away and raise her as one of them and they were going to change her into a vampire when she was of age. I wasn't about to let that happen so I saved her. My sister used her powers to finish them.

Amu doesn't know Utau because she never got a chance to meet her but Utau took her to a friend of ours whose parents were also killed by vampires. His name is Kukai. Amu met me in person 4 years ago and we instantly became best friends but I had to become unnoticed to her again for 2 years and now here I am in the same school as my Amu. And now I won't let her slip away again.

Okay that's it I hoped you liked it please Review bye for now.


	2. His

Alright this chapter is for all you great reviewers. I hope you like it.

Amu's POV  
As soon as I heard the bell I grabbed my things and almost dashed out of the classroom. I wasn't exactly running down the hall but I wasn't walking either. It's been so long since I've seen Ikuto so why is he here now? Before I could question his logic anymore Ikuto was standing in front of me. I jumped from the surprise.

"Ikuto!?" That was all I could say.

"Amu-chan it's not good to run away from someone who you haven't seen in years." Ikuto said while walking closer to me.

"I wasn't running from you I was just hurrying to my next class." I stated as I walked to the side to start walking again.

"Amu wait." He said then grabbed my wrist.

"I know that was a lie. Why were you running from me?" Ikuto asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I care because it hurts to think you're running away from me." He answered as he tried to hug me from behind. I moved away from him.

"Leave me the hell alone." I commanded then hurried to my class.

Ikuto's POV

After Amu left to class I couldn't help but feel hurt. It's been a long time and I'm not just going to give up now. I'm not going to let Amu slip away so easily. One of my biggest fears coming back was that Amu wanted nothing to do with and/or that she was in love with someone else.

If that is the case I won't let anyone else have her. Amu is mine and I'll make that statement a reality no matter the cost.

Alright I know this was a short chapter but that's if for now. I hope you all like it. Bye for now.


	3. The time has come

Alright after the long wait here it is. I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

_Bare feet run through woods stepping on twigs and branches. I don't dare stop running despite the ache I feel. Just like in some horror movie I trip over a tree's roots. The person who was chasing me stalked towards me with a chesire cat grin on his pale features. I grab a nearby banch and plunge it in their heart. The assilant collapsed to the floor. Their skin now greyish blue and looked like a corpse.I walked away seemingly unfazed._

I bolted upright in bed panting. I kept replaying that awful nightmare in my mind like a broken record. I checked my clock and saw it was only four a.m. I sighed lying back down but I knew there was no chance of me falling asleep now. I stared out the window as the moon illuminated the bottom part of my bed. I couldn't get over that dream and I didn't understand why it affected me so much. Vampires are monsters. Blood-thirsty monsters who want nothing more than to suck people dry of blood. It's no wonder that in the news there have been reports of a string of deaths. These people were much paler when found dead but some of these deaths baffle medical examiner because the time is different than what the bodies suggest. This lead me and my roomates to believe these were vampires that were killed but other victims were normal humans.

The human victims were found with bite-like markings on them and completely drained of blood. The public doesn't release all of that information so instead they conjour up some made up stories of animal attacks. The only reason why we know all of the information the public is hidden from is because of my uncle. He's a medical examiner and he's the one to examine the bodies. He found out about vampires because of my parents. Because of my parents deaths he vows to hunt them down and I agree with his views. Though unlike him or anyone of my roomates I haven't slayed a vampire yet. Even so I'm still trained anough to handle myself around a vampire. I know that they don't burn in sunlight and holy water, crosses, along with garlic don't harm vampires.

One thing that does harm them is a wooden stake to the heart and having them entirely burned by fire. I was taught that if I'm too weak I may feel guilt or fear for killing them so I locked away my heart and forgotten the days of kindness and happiness. It wouldn't benefit me if I was to chicken out of an encounter with a vampire. I have vowed that the second I come cross a vampire I'll be slaying them without mercy. I see it only fair considering their treatment towards people. To them we're nothing more than a piece of food. I refuse to become food to those vile creatures. I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by my annoying alarm clock. I slammed my hand on the off button and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Once I was ready I headed downstairs ,grabbing an apple to eat, and left.

I walked to school and when I got there I had an unfortunate encounter with Ikuto. I awaited for the doors to open as I saw him approach.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked.

"To apologize for my actions yesterday." I turned my head to him. This was very unlikely of him. For the four years that I've known him I had never heard him apologize once. I shook my head free of that thought.

"There is nothing to apologize for. So why don't you just go back to having girls swoon over you and like I said yesterday leave me the hell alone." I snapped at him. I closed that chapter of my life for good and closed Ikuto out of my life with it. Ikuto wasn't able to respond because the doors opened and I headed inside. There was no reason for me to stay friends with him. The last thing I want to do is drag him into this mess. He saved me and I have always been grateful for that but sometimes people need to go seperate ways and that's the case for he and I.

Ikuto's POV

She's changed. I know that now but Iknow she's changed in more ways than one though I'm now fully enlightened how yet. I have a feeling though that her coldness towards people is a defense mechanism in a way and if that's the case there's a lot she's hiding. I kept pondering all day on the possibilities but none added up. With a sigh I left the classroom as I heard the bell for lunch. Amu was sitting with Kukai and her other roomates like usual. I sat with a few new friends of mine and Utau seemed to be getting friendly with Amu and the others and it was easy seeing as how it's obvious Kukai likes her. Throughout the rest of the day I made more attempts to talk to Amu but it was evident she was avoiding me. I had to find another approach and seeing as how once the dismissal bell rang she bolted for the door I'd have to approach her Monday.

Amu's POV

When I got home I completed my homework and ate but while I was eating Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai came down. They seemed serious which could only mean one thing.

"Amu there's been a string of attacks tonight. It's time for you to kill your first vampire." Rima stated handing me a wooden stake. I nodded and took the wooden stake from her. I changed into something else and we soon all left. It seemed like a movie when me made it to the park. Rima had predicted the vampire would be here. In a place that's quiet at night with few people around. There seemed to be more than one. We each spread out in search of the other ones. I quietly stalked towards it like a predator to it's prey the ironic thing about it is that I'm the one going to hunt it. I aimed my stake at it's heart while it was busy feasting on an innocent victim. He was still alive so he could be saved. Right when I was about to stab her the vampire turned aroud grabbing my wrist. I searched around for somehing and found what I was looking for, my dagger. I stabbed her in the arm which caused her to release my wrist and stumble to the side.

I attempted to stab her with the stake again but she caught me off guard. She tried to hit me and since I backed away I fell to the ground. She grabbed the dagger from her arm and tried to stab me. I rolled to the side and dodged it. She was still in pain from the sab wound that was now healing so I took this oopurtunity and I stabbed her in the heart with the wooden stake. She fell to the ground in shock and soon her body turned to a corpse. I grabbed my dagger and wiped clean of the blood. I quickly remembered the boy the vampire was feasting from. I ran to him and shook him.

"I'm going to get you help alright? Just hang in there." I ripped my sleeve to stop the bleeding and told him to hold it there with pressure. He obliged and I called for my uncle, Tsukasa, to come. I dragged the body of the vampire to the woods and dropped it in the lake. after a day her body will turn to ash like every vampire that is killed. I rushed back to the place where the boy was and helped him keep pressure on the wound. Tsukasa and the others soon came. Tsukasa took the boy back to his home and helped him. My roomates came towards me.

"Congrats Amu on killing your first vampire." Kukai said. I thaked him and the others as they congratulated me. We all headed back to our house and after a shower I went to sleep. The next morning I kept thinking of the boy I saved and I hoped he was alright. My hopes were confirmed when later in the day the boy came to our house. We learned his name is Nagihiko and he unfortunately saw me kill the vampire and he remembered the vampire.

"Nagihiko you can't tell anyone about us or vampires do you understand?" I asked him he nodded.

"Of course. You saved my life and I owe you that much." He said gratefully. I smiled at him in understanding. When I returned to school on Monday things were like they alwayswere with Ikuto still persistent on trying to talk to me. I ignored him like usual. I had too much on my mind at the moment to be dealing with him. Tonight we had to go after more vampires and I feel capapble of doing such seeing as how throughout the entire weekend we had been hunting them. I sighed as I slammed my locker shut. I turned only to jump back into my locker as Ikuto surprised me. He was right in front of me and by accidental reflex I tried to punch him. He grabbed my wrist stopping me. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks.

"Jumpy are we?" He asked. I got my wrist out of his grip.

"Sorry. Reflex." I stated shrugging. I walked passed him but he called out to me.

"Amu. How about you and I talk during lunch?" He offered. I pondered on the offer for a moment.

Normal POV

"Yes. I understand. Alright thank you for sending the file to me." A man stated. His swivel chair turned towards the wall and his face hidden. He smirked as he hung up. He stared at the manilla folder on his lap. He opened the file as his smirk grew.

"I guess the time has come Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He chuckled as he looked at the picture of said person.

Alright I know sort of a cliffhanger and I'm sorry but that's it. I hope you like it and I will try to update more often. Bye for now and Happy Holidays!


	4. Checkmate

After the long wait here it is. I hope you all like it.

Amu's POV

_Thunder roared outside only to be muffled inside of one specific room. Rain hit on the window in droplets that slid down making light tapping noises on the windshield. Inside of the lightless room I sat on the carpeted floor emotionless clad in a lavish red dress. My legs were show as they peaked from out the dress, I was barefoot as tears ran down my cheeks. My eyes landed on the doorway as a dark figure approached me. They lifted my face to see them and fang marks on my neck were now visible as blood stained the nape of my neck. The dark figure lifting my chin smirked at me and his fangs were visible. As lightning struck his face was now visible and it was none other than...Ikuto._

I bolted awake. My breath was ragged while I was panting. Any rational thoughts were shattered. I had felt utter confusion but after a moment of gathering rational sense back I checked the time on my alarm clock and saw clearly in large red numbers 6:05. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of the nightmare and headed to the bathroom to shower. Once I was dressed and finished doing my hair I saw it was fifthteen to eight on the clock. i sighed as I headed out the front door and started walking to school. When I made it there I saw that the school entrance doors. Yesterday he and I had a very serious discussion during lunch. We talked about how he wanted to continue a friendship with me but I rejected.

"_Leave me alone Ikuto. For good. I want nothing to do with you so get that through your head." I said those words to him venomously but he took this as a chance to hover over me. I tried to back away but he cupped my face trapping me in my spot. He leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't respond purposely. I need to become as heartless as possible or else I'll never be strong enough to hunt vampires. He broke away and smirked at me. _

"_Amu, I'll do whatever it takes to win you over." He said. I glared at him even though a deep crimson blush was evident on my face._

"_That's never going to happen Ikuto!" I said loudly before storming off. _

At the memory I shuddered wanting to forget. I hate being cruel to those around me but it's easier for everyone to do so. I won't involve those I care about in this. It isn't fair knowingly endangering them. I walked passed him towards them as the doors opened. I walked to my locker. A hand slammed down on my locker and I automatically knew who it was.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Amu what is so difficult about us that keeps you from feeling anything for me?" He asked me. The way he asked wasn't by any means normal for him. I was about to answer when someone else cleared their throat. I looked to the side and saw Rima.

"Ikuto I think it'd be best if you left Amu alone for now." She said with her arms crossed. Nagi walked up behind her. I mouthed a thank you to her and she nodded as Ikuto left. Rima walked towards me.

"Amu-" She started but I cut her off.

"Rima, I know you don't have to tell me." I said. She nodded. Nagi looked confused but it was expected seeing as how he is new hunter. Nagi is just like us. His parents were killed by vampires but his sister wasn't and now he searches for his twin sister Nadeshiko. Nagi's hatred for vampires is just like mine in a way only he has yet to kill one. Tonight we have yet another what we call a 'hunting spree'. We go in search of vampires and hunt any we see. I hate all of them so if matters not to me whether they cause an immediate threat or not. Vampires are cruel creatures who know no misery and will take innocent lives without regret and without any second thought if it benefits them. They don't deserve to live.

That being said as night approached I prepared myself. I wore a white quarter sleeve shirt with a brown leather vest over it. I chose a black pair of shorts and black boots that were leather with straps and buckles to add as design on it. The boots reached the the beginning of my shin and as I did my hair half up and half down with up part picked up to the side with a black X hair clip holding it up. I deemed myself ready as I went downstairs. I grabbed the black high holsters that was on top of the counter and secured it on my thigh. I put my wooden stakes in the appropriate pockets and awaited for the others. Once everyone was ready we headed out the door into the night. We ran into the woods searching for abnormalities.

We each separated in search of the supernatural immortal beings. I headed towards the now empty park and found what I was in search of. I saw a dark figure whose eyes were now a bright crimson. I ran towards him quietly but it was no surprise that they noticed my presence. What surprised me was the fact that he pinned me to a tree and that I recognized who it was. My golden orbs met crimson but I knew they were supposed to be midnight blue.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I felt as if my entire world was being ripped from under me.

"W-Why?" I asked rhetorically.

"Why Ikuto? Why are you a vampire?" I asked him. He released my wrists but stayed where he was.

"What are you doing here Amu?" Ikuto looked as shocked as I was.

"I'm a vampire hunter and you're a vampire. You've lied to me for four years." I looked down. The misplaced fringe of my hair covered my eyes. I felt completely betrayed by him. All this time he knew of my hatred for _his _kind and yet he kept this from me.

"I'm sorry, Amu." He said with a certain despair and almost _fear _in his voice.

"No Ikuto. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this is goodbye." I said as tears escaped my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. I hurriedly grabbed a wooden stake from my holster and lunged at him. He quickly dodged it.

"Amu!" He yelled but I ignored him. I rushed at him again. Next thing I knew the wooden stake I had in my hand was lodged in him.

"A-Amu." He said breathlessly. Tears rushed out like the wall of a dam being broken and out escapes the large body of water. I sobbed loudly which must've grabbed the attention of Rima because she was now behind me. At first all I saw was her high ponytail and then I saw her eyes travel to Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto was a vampire. I had to hunt him down." As the words escaped my mouth my legs gave out and fell to the ground kneeling. I sobbed into my hands and after a moment I felt Rima's comforting hands reach my shoulders. I sobbed harshly as she kneeled down to comfort me. After a few minutes Rima and I stood up and began walking away to find the others. We found them within minutes. I hadn't spoken to anyone the entire walk home. When we made it home I escaped to my room and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My appearance was an entire wreck. My hair was a tousled mess. My eyes were red and puffy and apparent tear streaks were on my colorless cheeks. I showered and was emotionless while dressing. I wore a grey sweatshirt that was a bit oversized on my small form. I put on a pair of shorts and after an hour of being locked in my room I walked out. I saw the hallway was empty and quiet which signalled everyone else's slumber. I tried to walk downstairs but after reaching the first step I broke down in sobs again. I sat on the carpeted stairs with my head resting on the white painted walls. One of my hands was over my mouth as I sobbed while my left hand ran through my hair. I realized then one thing that I, Amu Hinamori, _was_ in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi who was a vampire.

Normal POV

As the full moon shone over the motionless body of Tsukiyomi Ikuto someone approached. Normal quiet footsteps turned into pounded running as Utau Hoshina approached her brother who lied bleeding on the concrete. She kneeled to him and pulled the wooden stake out of his abdomen. Utau threw the wooden stake as far away as possible. Utau shook Ikuto in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness. Surprisingly to Utau he coughed violently. Utau felt relief wash over as he moved slightly. Utau realized she had to help him and quickly before Ikuto's condition worsened. She called her father and within minutes their father was their to help him.

They successfully brought him home and nursed his injury. Utau wished to give anything in order to help her brother's condition.

A bit farther away from the Tsukiyomi residence was a man who sat smugly in the back of his limo. His face was hidden beneath the shadows of night. His phone lit up and he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"I see so Ikuto's beloved stabbed him with a wooden stake." The man chuckled darkly.

"Well it would seem that she has been betrayed by Ikuto. We can use this to our advantage. How you ask well it's simple enroll your son in their school after that you know what to do." The man smirked.

"I'm glad you understand now make it happen." The man said as he hung up.

"Everything is almost in order now. All we need to do now is gain _our _checkmate." The man chuckled darkly again as his limo turned a corner. Only time could tell what awaited.

I know another cliffy but I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. Bye for now.


End file.
